suceso inesperado, amor a flote y un posible adios
by marrow-raven-eva
Summary: Raven Chico Bestia DESPUES DE TANTOS y obstaculos se ravelan su amor y se lo Demuestran de muxas formas, pero lo que no saben es que una pequeña sorpresita llegara a ... Mejorar sus vidas?
1. un hermoso sentir

**Hola este es mi primer fic. La verdad estoy muy nerviosa y siempre quise hacer uno espero les guste y me ENVÍEN sus revisar yo acepto criticas. Eso te hace mejor escritor en fin pasemos a la historia.**

**Pd. Este fic es exclusivo de RaexBb como pareja ya q son mis personajes preferidos**

_Un hermoso sentir_

Era una mañana normal en la torre T (como tipicamente se comienza) Al menos Parecía eso, Raven se empezaba a despertar por los rayos del sol que Daban directo a sus ojos, ella volteo su rostro y se ruborizo al ver un su acompañante

Raven: _como es posible q se me olvidara despertarlo para q se fuera un su habitación-PENSABA ella. _Se levanto Tapando su cuerpo desnudo con una sabana dirigiéndose al baño, al sentir el movimiento q hizo la gótica Chico Bestia se despertó Tratando de tapar su cabeza con una almohada

BB: Ya es de mañana? - Se preguntaba en su mente el chico q Todavía se encontraba medio dormido

Raven venta del baño ya vestida

RV: levantate Oye, ya es muy tarde y si los demás te ven salir de mi cuarto tendran sospechas-se siento A UN lado del joven moviéndolo para que se despertara-Chico Bestia Despierta, tienes que irte.

El chico se incorpora un lado de ella

Bb: enserio quieres que me valla, y tan pronto Ni siquiera un beso de buenos días? - Preguntaba Mientras tomaba con una mano la mejilla de la chica y observaba como se ruborizaba-xq te pones nerviosa-decía viéndola con una sonrisa de oreja una oreja-si tu y yo hacemos cosas peores-solto una risa picara

RV: Dejame en paz-dijo la chica cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda

BB: No te enojes mi niña-decía Mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, sabes que me gusta hacerte enojar Perdóname si-Mientras con una mano tomo su barbilla para acercarla A sus labios Cuando

RV: Creo que no-dijo Mientras ponia su dedo índice en la boca de chico bestia-me besarás cuando te lo ganes chico malo

Me porte bien todo el mes para Bb: Por que??, Esto y ahora me impides reclamar mi recompensa-decía Mientras ponia cara de niño triste

RV: No fue Suficiente con lo de ayer para ti?

BB: No, yo quiero estar cerca de ti las 24 horas del dia los 7 dias de la semana-Mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte y le dijo al oído-no sabemos 2 Cuando alguno de los tendra que dejar al otro por motivos de qué estamos en constante peligro, eres algo tan perfecto en mi vida q si acaso te sucediera algo malo ... yo no se que sucedería conmigo, me Mataria

RV: eso nunca pasara, siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase-en eso se le cayo una cajita un cuervo que tenia Detrás de ella

BB: ¿Qué es eso? - Le preguntó el chico Señalando

RV: Rayos, como se me Pudo olvidar guardar eso-susurró-ignoralo no es nada importante - se separo del chico y levanto la caja, ella mas nerviosa Parecía muy

BB: Raven Muéstrame Tienes que hay-dijo Chico Bestia estirándole la mano

RV: Importante no es nada!-Le Volvió a decir

BB: Por qué entonces estas muy nerviosa-Mientras el le arrebata la caja

Bb: esto es .. Por qué no me dijiste ??!!- dijo Chico Bestia furioso

RV: es asunto mio lo que Haga con mi cuerpo!-Dijo volteándose para no verlo

BB: a menos que mi hijo este Dentro de el ...

_**El fin del primer capitulo**_

_**Espero les empiece una interesar mi fanfic el principio es algo tedioso pero conforme avancen los capítulos se ira poniendo mas interesante**_

_**Bueno nos vemos luego**_


	2. la noticia del siglo

**Q onda a todos, el fic no me a dejado dormir jajaja, quiero seguir y seguir escribiendo, pero me envicie con muxos fics. Pueden creer q la mayoría me han tenido llorando los últimas noxes, no solo por lo q dice, si no también por algo muy triste q me acaba de suceder con la persona q quiero.**

**En fin los dejo con el siguiente capitulo **

_**La noticia del siglo**_

_Anteriormente.._

_RV: es asunto mio lo que haga con mi cuerpo-dijo volteándose para no verlo_

_Bb: a menos q mi hijo este dentro de el…_

Bb: por que no me mencionaste que estas embarazada!! –tomándola de los hombros para que lo viera a la cara-cuando te hiciste esta prueba??!!

RV: te dije q eso no te importa!!-le arrebato la caja de la prueba de embarazo-ademas.. como sabes q es tuyo?-le pregunto tratando de confundirlo

Bb: raven -le dijo con una sonrisa de incredulidad sabiendo q ella mentía-con q otro chico , aparte de mi , se ha acostado contigo en los últimos 2 meses?

RV: quien dice q eres el único tipo q me ha tenido en sus brazos o en su cama??!!-dijo muy enojada

Bb: bueno, entonces dime quien es- dijo cruzando los brazos esperando la respuesta de su chica, mas el sabia q no podría contestar

RV: CON…- no pensó llegar tan lejos con su mentira, pero sabia q solo de una persona iva a creer la mentira- ROBIN

Esto no le agrado a chico bestia oír aunq fuera mentira

Bb: solo necesitaba saber eso-se levanta y se dirige a la puerta-ese imbécil me las va pagar, se metió con la mujer equivocada, CON MI MUJER, le daré la paliza de su vida-y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta

RV: DETENTE-lo agarra de la mano- el no me ha hecho nada, ni tampoco otro chico-lo suelta y se deja caer al suelo sentada

Bb se sienta a un lado de ella-entonces por que no me dijiste nada-tocando con una mano su mejilla

Rv: no lo se , tuve mucho miedo, es algo q nunca pensé experimentar y – toma la mano del chico quien seguía tocando su rostro-pense q me rechazarías y tendría q irme- se lanza a sus brazos

Bb: como puedes pensar eso??-la abraza mas fuerte – eres la mujer q amo y del fruto de ese amor tendremos un bebe-la separa un poco para verla al a cara-no sabes lo feliz q me haces- se limpia las lagrimas de los ojos - hace cuanto tiempo q estas embarazada?

Rv: creo q hace como un mes aproximadamente pero .. no estoy segura todavía

Bb: a q te refieres con q no sabes?, cuantas pruebas te has hecho?

Rv: 2, una hace 3 semanas q salió positiva y otra hace un par de días q salió negativa

Bb: y como te sientes?

Rv: pues bien dentro de lo q cabe decir

Bb: mareos , asco, antojos o algo ?

Rv: por favor llevo un mes de embarazo, si es q lo estoy , todavía no es tiempo de q esas cosas pasen

Bb: oye ahorita q lo pienso-pone cara de enojado-¿¿¡¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A PELEAR ESTOS DIAS EN EL ESTADO Q ESTAS!!??, NO PUDES ESTAR ARRIESGANDOTE HACI NI A TI , NI AL BEBE- gritaba mientras agitaba los brazos de un lado al otro, raven solo aguantaba las ganas de reir por el drama de chico bestia(q tenia razón). En eso una luz roja inundo la torre

Rv: lo q me faltaba

_**Fin del 2º capitulo**_

_**Jajaja realmente ya tengo prisa por q originalmente esto no pasaba pero bueno**_

_**Los dejo esperando q mas personas empiecen a leer el fic.**_

_**Nos vemos luego**_


	3. uups, hable muy fuerte?

Wwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiii ola a todos de nuevo jeje perdón x no seguir pero tuve un par de problemas y no podía seguir, pero eso es el pasado y voy a seguir

Espero lean lo q sigue

"_ups…. , hable muy fuerte???_

_Anteriormente…_

_Rv: por favor llevo un mes de embarazo, si es q lo estoy, todavía no es tiempo de cosas q pasen SEE_

_Bb: oye ahorita q lo pienso-pone cara de enojado-¿¿¡¡COMO TE atreviste a pelear ESTOS DIAS EN EL ESTADO Q NO ESTAS !!??, Puedes ESTAR ARRIESGANDOTE HACI NI A TI, NI AL BEBE-gritaba Mientras agitaba Los brazos de un lado al otro, solo cuervo aguantaba las ganas de reír por el drama de Chico Bestia (razón tenía q). En eso una luz roja inundo la Torre_

_RV: Lo q me faltaba…_

Rv: ahora q pasa? , no es suficiente con el regaño q me están dando ahorita?—decía mientras iba a tomar su capa, en eso chico bestia la toma de un brazo y la regresa de sentón a su cama.

Bb: Y TU A DONDE CREES Q VAS???!!!, ES EL COLMO CONTIGO TE ESTOY DICIENDO Q NO TE PUEDES ARRIESGAR ASI Y VE !!

RV: Y Q ME QUEDO COMO IDIOTA AQUÍ SENTADA MIENTRAS USTEDES PELEAN O QUE???!!!

Bb: como tú quieras pero no puedes salir a pelear—sale corriendo de la habitación y cierra la puerta

Ya en la sala los demás titanes estaban reunidos viendo q sucedía, en ese momento entra chico bestia

Rbn: PORQ TARDASTE TANTO Y DONDE ESTA RAVEN ?—preguntaba el enmascarado con un poco de desesperación

Bb: perdón es q apenas me acabo de despertar, ya fui a ver a raven y dice q no se siente bien, q mejor ella se queda

Stf: que tiene, es algo grave, podemos ayudarla en algo?-- Preguntaba la chica extraterrestre preocupada por su amiga

Bb: no te preocupes, no es grave-decía el chico verde para tranquilizar a su amiga

Rbn: la veremos después, ahora vámonos para revisar que pasa en la ciudad

Todos asintieron y subieron al auto T (perdón no me acuerdo bien como se llama) y se dirigieron a la ciudad. Al llegar observaron a Mambo Jumbo quien esquivaba los ataques de los titanes este y los demás titanes honorarios quienes por algún motivo desconocido llegaron persiguiéndolo; los demás titanes se les unieron a la pelea.

Mj: tontos mocosos, creen q me van a atrapar con sus ridículos ataques??—decía mientras corría y reía, en eso el suelta una caja como de un muñeco de cuerda y al momento de abrirse explota lanzando a todos los titanes volando y al momento de q se iva a dar de fuga un auto envuelto en un aura oscura lo empuja rompiendo su varita mágica, todos levantaron la vista y observaron con alegría q era la chica gótica. Esta alegría no fue para todos, chico bestia se levantó y se dirigió a ella muy molesto

Rv: no q no me necesitaban?- dijo la raven cruzando los brazos de forma orgullosa, pero después se intimido un poco al ver la mirada de su chico muy furioso

Bb: Q RAYOS HACES AQUÍ??!! TE DIJE Q NO VINIERAS—todos los miraban sorprendidos y extrañados de lo q sucedía en ese momento—NO ENTIENDES Q ES MUY RIESGOSO

Rv: NO PUEDES OBLIGARME, ADEMAS NO HIZE CASI NADA ¡!!!!

Bb: ENTIENDE, TUS PODERES PUEDEN AFECTARTE!!!!!!!

Rv: que??? DE DONDE SACASTE SEMEJANTE TONTERIA, CREES Q VOY A DAÑAR O PONER EN RIESGO MI VIDA!!!!

Bb: LA TUYA SE Q NO, ME REFIERE A NUESTRO BEBE!!!

Todos se quedaron en shock de lo q acababan de escuchar y solo se escucho

Todos al unísono: QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE!!!!

En eso la pareja reacciono de la tontería q acababa de hacer y de lo q querían evitar

_Continuara….._

FIN DEL CAPITULO

JAJAJA SORRY YA ME TENGO Q IR ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

Y GRACIAS X LOS COMENTARIOS Q ME HAN ENVIADO

LOS KIERO BYE


	4. revelaciones un poco incomodas

**OLIS Aki les dejo el siguiente capítulo como forma de disculparme por tardarme tanto jiji bueno gracias a todos los q me han apoyado y gracias por las historias tan chidas q me han inspirado y me han hecho llorar **

**Bueno los dejo con este capitul0o**

"_**REVELACIONES UN POCO INCOMODAS"**_

_ANTERIORMENTE…_

_Bb: ENTIENDE, TUS PODERES PUEDEN AFECTARTE!!!!!!!_

_Rv: que??? DE DONDE SACASTE SEMEJANTE TONTERIA, CREES Q VOY A DAÑAR O PONER EN RIESGO MI VIDA!!!!_

_Bb: LA TUYA SE Q NO, ME REFIERE A NUESTRO BEBE!!!_

_Todos se quedaron en shock de lo q acababan de escuchar y solo se escucho _

_Todos al unísono: QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE!!!!_

_En eso la pareja reacciono de la tontería q acababa de hacer y de lo q querían evitar…_

Nadie hacia un solo movimiento ya que quedaron petrificados al escuchar semejante noticia, hasta Mambo Jumbo quedo impresionado de escuchar tal cosa

Mj: quien lo iba a pensar?? , el chico descerebrado y la desadaptada gótica son pareja, eso sí que es sorprendente –gracias al comentario de este villano todos los titanes regresaron a la realidad

Rbn: ciborg y star lleven a Mambo Jumbo a la prisión y en cuanto a ustedes 2 vámonos a la torre, necesitamos hablar – dijo el líder , los demás titanes acompañaron a star fire y a ciborg mas no se pensaban ir ya que también querían saber (bola de chismosos) y raven y chico bestia seguían robín volando , ya que el iba en su motocicleta. Al llegar a la torre entraron a la sala y tomaron asiento y ahora si iva a empezar la tortura.

Rbn: ahora que estamos solos quiero que me expliquen q rayos paso y no quiero mas mentiras- dijo el enmascarado de manera muy seria

Raven por su parte estaba muy molesta ya que estaba consiente de q sus amigos se iban a enterar tarde o temprano mas no esperaba que todos los titanes existentes se enteraran de esa manera, pero su coraje era mas hacia otra persona-COMO ERES TAN IDIOTA, COMO SE TE OCURRIO FORMAR TU ESCANDALO DELANTE DE TODO MUNDO !!- - decía la gotica mientras miraba a chico bestia de manera asesina—AHORA TODO MUNDO PIENSA Q ESTOY EMBARAZADA

BB: DE Q TE SIRVE SER TAN LISTA SI NO OCUPAS TU INTELIGENCIA, PIENSAS Q NO LO ESTAS , Y SI LO ESTUVIERAS????, Y TU DE TONTA LO LASTIMAS, Q PASARIA EH???

Robín solo observaba la escena mientras trataba de tranquilizar a los 2 y por atrás de la puerta se encontraban los demás titanes quienes querían escuchar lo q sucedía adentro, amontonados todos querían estar pegados a la puerta, mientras adentro raven y chico bestia seguían peleando hasta q cansaron la paciencia de robin .

Rbn: YA CALLENSE Y DEJEN DE PELEAR COMO NIÑOS DE KINDER, ESTO ES MUY SERIO PARA Q ESTEN ACTUANDO COMO TONTOS!!!!-dijo el líder viendo la cara de perplejidad de sus compañeros callándolos instantáneamente – bien , hace cuanto q ustedes estuvieron juntos—pregunto el chico enmascarado un poco apenado ya q el realmente no quería saber eso , mas era necesario

Chico bestia con la poca inocencia que le quedaba no entendió la pregunta de su amigo—a que te refieres?, siempre estamos juntos, para comer , salir a misiones, de vez en cuando pasear y hci – dijo el chico verde despistado.

Raven solo le solto un manotazo en la cabeza .

Bb: hey, me dolió y por qué me pegas?? – pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

RV: TARADO EL SE REFIERE A…. –se quedó muy pensativa ya que le daba pena mencionar eso delante de su amigo—el se refiere a cuando.., pues cuando… --se acerca al oído de chico bestia y le susurra lo q quiso decir robin con eso, al momento de entender se ruborizo.

Rbn: entonces desde cuando estas embarazada???- pregunto mientras trataba de ocultar la incomodidad q sentía en ese momento.

Bb: es que no lo sabemos bien – dijo el chico verde

Rbn: como no van a saber, cundo fue la vez q … bueno ustedes saben, desde ese día debiste quedar embarazada—dijo un poco molesto—a menos q ustedes


	5. siempre espere atencion, pero no haci

**Oliz jijijiji perdon x no actualizar hace muxo rato, pero ya estoy aki con un nuevo capitulo**

"_**SIEMPRE ESPERE ATENCION, PERO NO HACI"**_

_RV: TARADO EL SE REFIERE A…. –se quedó muy pensativa ya que le daba pena mencionar eso delante de su amigo—el se refiere a cuando.., pues cuando… --se acerca al oído de chico bestia y le susurra lo q quiso decir robin con eso, al momento de entender se ruborizo._

_Rbn: entonces desde cuando estas embarazada???- pregunto mientras trataba de ocultar la incomodidad q sentía en ese momento._

_Bb: es que no lo sabemos bien – dijo el chico verde_

_Rbn: como no van a saber, cundo fue la vez q … bueno ustedes saben, desde ese día debiste quedar embarazada—dijo un poco molesto—a menos q ustedes_

Rbn: q ustedes estuvieran juntos mas de una vez-dijo el líder sospechando de q podría ser cierto(lo cual le causaría un trauma emocional)

Bb: jijijiji ocurre algo muy gracioso con esa pregunta- era ya mas q confirmado, sólo se sonrojaron y prefirieron no responder a la pregunta

Robin solo se sonrojo al saber la respuesta –NO PUEDO CREER Q…. AAH Q USTEDES AAH…-se cubrió con una mano el rostro para reflexionar todo lo q pasaba-bueno , ¿si estas embarazada?

Rv: estoy casi segura de q no-los 2 chicos solo se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos de lo q decía

Rbn: bien, no podemos arriesgarnos, mañana iremos al doctor para q te hagan unos análisis y veremos cual es la verdad de todo esto-el chico maravilla se levanto del sillón y abrió la puerta. El y la pareja observaron muy confundidos al ver a sus compañeros titanes caer después de abrir la puerta- este dia no podría ser mas raro.

Al día siguiente raven fue al doctor acompañada de star fire y abeja para q no se sintiera muy incomoda, mientras lso chicos estaban desayunando en la torre T, todos tenían curiosidad de saber el mas mínimo detalle al igual q las acompañantes de raven , pero x mandato de robín ellos no podían comentar nada , solo si la pareja quería hacerlo . al llegar al doctar Raven entro sola al consultorio.

Ab: no podre aguantar muxo tiempo sin saber rayos pasa, quiero preguntarle-decia la chica morena mientras hacia muecas de enojo.

Stf: tranquila amiga, recuerda lo q dijo robin, no debemos incomodarlos aunq tengamos muxas ganas de saber-comento la princesa alienígena- es mejor esperar a q la amiga raven nos quiera comentar algo.

Ab: si claro, como crees q ella nos va a comentar cuando se le subio la calentura-decía muy molesta la titan

Lo mismo se comentaba en la torre con los chicos

Cbg: anda viejo todos queremos saber- comentaba el chico robot a su lider, chico bestia se sentía incomodo al estar con ellos y decidió estar en su cuarto.

Rbn: por supuesto q no , tenemos q tener respeto, es la privacidad de chico bestia –dijo el lider muy serio.

En el hospital

Raven iva saliendo del consultorio con un sobre en mano el cual contenia la respuesta de todas las dudas. Se dirigieron a la torre sin mencionar nada , al llegar raven dejo el sobre en la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de cierto chico verde, esto causa una controversia enorme en los demas titanes , ya q sabían q hay estaba la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Cbg: no seria mala idea dar un vistaso-dijo el titan tratando de agarrar el sobre el cual fue arrebatado x el lider

Mas y menos: anda , solo queremos saber xq nos preocupan(jaja mentirosos)

Rbn: POR SUPUESTO Q NO , ES DECISION DE ELLOS DECIRNOS!!!- dijo el lider muy molesto

Ab: tienes razón nosotros no debemos verlo- dijo la chica para lo cual sus compañeros la miraron con muxa duda y sorpresa- pero el lider debe de saber e informar a los demas del equipo , claro como seguridad y bienestar del equipo—esto si q fue una estrategia muy bien planeada x parte de la titan, robin estaba consiente de que debían respetar su privacidad , pero también ellos debían de enterarse tarde o temprano , el miro el sobre y se quedo pensando q hacer.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_

_Q pasar?? Robin abrirá el sobre?, raven estará embarazada?_

_Eso lo sabremos el próximo capitulo_

_Jijijiji eso q_

_Nos vemos_


	6. muchas gracias y ¿quien es ella?

olis aki les dejo otro capitulo, gracias x sus coment.

"_**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ¿QUIEN ES ELLA?"**_

_ANTERIORMENTE_

_Cbg: no seria mala idea dar un vistaso-dijo el titan tratando de agarrar el sobre el cual fue arrebatado x el líder_

_Mas y menos: anda , solo queremos saber xq nos preocupan(jaja mentirosos)_

_Rbn: POR SUPUESTO Q NO , ES DECISION DE ELLOS DECIRNOS!!!- dijo el lider muy molesto_

_Ab: tienes razón nosotros no debemos verlo- dijo la chica para lo cual sus compañeros la miraron con muxa duda y sorpresa- pero el lider debe de saber e informar a los demas del equipo , claro como seguridad y bienestar del equipo—esto si q fue una estrategia muy bien planeada x parte de la titan, robin estaba consiente de que debían respetar su privacidad , pero también ellos debían de enterarse tarde o temprano , el miro el sobre y se quedo pensando q hacer._

Rbn: lo siento, yo también tengo curiosidad de saber, pero no-se levanto de la silla y se fue a su cuarto, los demás lo miraron muy decepcionados y entre ellos comenzaron a especular. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de chico bestia.

Rv: q piensas??-pregunto la chica muy intrigada

Bb: no lo se, todo esto es muy confuso, pensé q….-no pudo completar la frase cuando raven puso su dedo índice en su boca para silenciarlo.

Rv: no digas nada-dijo la gotica-te decepciona la noticia?

Bb: no , es por eso q estoy muy confundido-sonrió el chico- y…. q vamos a hacer con respecto a los demás titanes?.

Rv: no es mucho problema, solo robín sabe con mas detalles lo q paso-en eso chico bestia se acerca su novia y la abraza de la cintura, se acerca a su oído y le susurra

Bb: te acuerdas de la primera vez q estuvimos juntos-le menciona el chico provocando q raven se sonroje hasta mas no poder.

Rv: xq rayos piensas en eso en este momento-dijo la chica gótica apartándose de el, tratando de q no la viera toda colorada, el titan se había dado cuenta y decidió aprovecharse de la situación, fue y tiro a su novia en su cama, el se sento encima de ella para q no pudiera moverse y comenzó su jugarreta.

Bb: así precisamente te veias ese dia-le dijo el chico acercándose muxo a su rostro de ella, aunq a esos 2 ya se les había quitado toda la inocencia a raven todavía le provocaba pena encontrarse en esa situación con ese titan- y tenías la misma cara esa vez, te veías tan sensual en esa toalla de baño y tan exquisita –el le habla en el oído, mientras ella solo se quedaba inmóvil y con la mirada dilatada al escuchar esas palabras tan cerca de su oído-esa piel tan suave y suculenta , ese aroma q expiras tan deseado- la gótica estaba apunto de perder el control con tales palabras, el comenzó a besar su cuello , pero no dejaba de mencionarle cosas similares-y lo q me gusta mas de ti es la fuerza q tienes cuando estamos a punto de….- fue interrumpido cuando alguien toco la puerta, la chica reacciono después de muxo rato .

Raven agradeció al cielo q alguien interrumpiera ese momento- yo abro- la chica tiro a su compañero y se acerco para q se abriera- q sucede?-pregunto la chica a su líder quien se encontraba en la puerta.

Rbn: esta todo bien? Escuche ruidos extraños-menciono el enmascarado.

Rv: no fue nada , solo platicábamos (si claro, q bonita forma de platicar).

Rbn: es hora de q todos sepamos la verdad-el titan verde se incorporo con ellos.

Bb: creo tienes razón todos merecen saber la verdad- asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala, en la cual ya se encontraban todos los titanes(los principales, los este, los honorario de otros países y etc.)

Todos guardaron silencio al verlos entrar, robín se incorporó con los demás dejando a la pareja frente a todos.

Rbn: y bien estamos esperando- menciono el líder sentándose y cruzando los brazos.

Raven tomo el sobre y lo abrió, saco un papel y lo reviso, alzo el rostro y miro a todos muy seria.

Bb: y bien q dice??-pregunto el chico verde.

Rv: pff…. Lo estoy-dijo la titan agachando el rostro.

Bb:que dijiste?? –dijo el titan sorprendido.

Rv: QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!!!!- grito la gotica, al no esperar esa respuesta.

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, aunq se lo esperaban fue impactante, en eso star fire se acerca y abraza a su amiga.

Stf: sabes q cuentas con nosotros, muxas felicidades amiga raven- esto hizo q raven le saliera una lagrima , ya q ella esperaba a q los juzgaran o peor, q los corrieran, sonrio lo cual fue respuesta suficiente para star fire.

Cbg: muxas felicidades viejo- fue y abrazo a chico bestia entendiendo el punto de star fire- mas te vale q el pequeño bestita q viene sea mas listo, aunq eso lo sacara de su madre- bromeo ciborg en lo cual todos rieron y se rompió el hielo.

Se acercaron los demas a felicitarlos.

Stf: esto hay q celebrarlo- dijo la tamaraneana .

Rbn: tienes razón star.

Cbg: pidamos pizza- para lo cual todos los titanes estuvieron de acuerdo .

Al llegar la comida todos bromeaban y reian , también comentaban sobre el tema, chico bestia y raven se sentían muy conmovidos y felices al ver la reacción de sus amigos q los apoyaban incondicionalmente.

Ab: y como se va a llamar ¿- pregunto la titan

Rv: no lo se , todavía es muy pronto para pensar eso- dijo la gotica

Stf: y q crees q sea un niño o una niña?- pregunto la princesa extraterrestre muy emocionada.

--yo pienso q va a ser una niña- se escuchó una voz extraña de una mujer.

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía, en eso de las sombras emergió una chica, vestida de capa blanca( como raven) aproximadamente de 18 años, de piel palida y cabello azulado hasta los hombros- hola raven hace muchos años q no te veía, de hecho desde q eramos niñas.

La titan se levanto muy sorprendida al ver a la chica- no puedo creerlo, eres tu- dijo la gotica acercándose a la mujer.

--si, pensé q nunca te volveria a ver , vieja amiga…..

_CONTINUARA_

¿Quién será la chica?, ¿Cómo entro a la torre?, ¿y xq le dije vieja amiga a raven?

No lo se yo tampoco , pero lo veremos en el próximo capitulo

Jjijijijijiji nos vemos luegito


End file.
